EAW Reasonable Doubt (2014)
Card EAW World Heavyweight & National Extreme Championships; Traditional Wrestling Rules. No one allowed at Ringside. There MUST be a Winner. Tyler Parker © vs. GI Styles © Hell In A Cell II Mikado Sekaiichi vs. Jaywalker EAW Unified Tag Team Championships The House of Renegades (Hades The Hellraiser & Nick Angel) © vs. Mr. DEDEDE & Venom EAW World Heavyweight Championship #1 Contender's Match; Winner will receive his World Championship Match on the special "Showdown: Homecoming" event a few weeks following Reasonable Doubt Jacob Senn vs. Devan Dubian The American Dream (Heart Break Boy & Cameron Ella Ava) vs The Lyndivias (Cassandra & Vanessa Lyndivia) Cy Henderson vs. Wraith Junior vs. Superior Quality 85 Results *1. The Lyndivias work on the injured leg of Heart Break Boy throughout the match. *3. Wraith almost won the match but Cameron Ella Ava broke up the pinfall as Wraith looks pissed of what happened. Moments later, Heart Break Boy slides in the ring and hits the Goldprint (Superkick) onto Wraith. Cameron then came in the ring and hits the Goddes Touch (Enziguri) on Wraith as well. The American Dream leaves the ring as both Wraith and Cy Henderson rise back to their feet. Wraith swings a punch but misses as Cy picks Wraith up from behind and hits the Dark Flow (Burning Hammer). Cy then covers Wraith and gets the 3 thus ending the brutal contest. After the match, Cy extends his hand to Wraith as Cy helps Wraith back to his feet as both men stare down. Both competitors seem to be sharing words and Cy takes his leave as a wicked smile grows across the face of the defeated Wraith. *4. The match ended in No Contest when the House of Renegades including Venom gave a merciless beating onto DEDEDE after Venom broke DEDEDE's pin count and then attack DEDEDE. The House of Renegades (Hades, Angel, & Venom) gave one hell of a beating onto DEDEDE for God knows how long until Hades hit the Last Call (Last Ride) onto DEDEDE off the stage into the electrical equipment. Then Venom jumps off the stage and hits DEDEDE's move, Wings of Hell. WWEFan and security rush out to the stage as the Japanese crowd remains silent. Mr. DEDEDE is carefully placed on a stretcher with a neck brace on as Venom, Hades the Hellraiser, and Nick Angel celebrate at the top of the stage. *5. Before the match, Mikado Sekaiichi made his entrance as dressed like a King sitting stoically on an Iron throne atop the Hell In A Cell structure as it descends to the ring. During the match, Sekaiichi's Agents of Extreme interfered and attack Jaywalker with multiple weapons. Diamond Cage tries to get in the cell to help out Jay but no avail. But then Jay got up and took down the Agents of Extreme then took out Sekaiichi as Sekaiichi was mocking to Cage. After the match, Sekaiichi almost slit Jay's throat with a broken beer bottle but Diamond Cage stops him at the cell structure has been lifted. Cage unloads onto Sekaiichi as security rush down to the ring to stop Cage. Cage then drags Sekaiichi, picks him up and hits the Diamonds Are Forever onto Sekaiichi. Cage checks on Jaywalker as Sekaiichi now being placed on a stretcher as Cage helps Jaywalker to the outside. *6. Junior was supposed to face Superior Quality 85 but SQ85 didn't show up. Junior ask anyone in the back to face him in an open challenge and Christopher Corrupt answered the challenge. *7. After the match, Tyler was celebrating his big victory until GI Styles got up on his feet by using the ropes. GI then facing face to face with Tyler. GI extends his hand and Tyler manages to shake hands with GI Styles before GI takes his leave. Tyler then continues to celebrate his big victory until the lights went out. During the lights were off, the Ring Announcer announces the following contest is for the EAW World Heavyweight Championship. The light turns back on to show a bloodied Mikado Sekaiichi attacking Tyler Parker in the middle of the ring with a steel chair as the Hell In A Cell structure has been lowered around the ring. Sekaiichi brought a referee in the ring and telling the ref that he cashing in his King of Extreme opportunity. *8. Mikado cashes in his King of Extreme Title Shot. After the match, the Hell In A Cell structure is being lifted and the Referee hands over the World Heavyweight Championship to a laughing Mikado Sekaiichi. Sekaiichi triumphantly raises the World Heavyweight Championship as he stands over the body of Tyler Parker while the camera fades to black. Miscellaneous *Y2Impact made a shocking surprise and tells Tyler Parker that he's the person to award the winner both the World Heavyweight and National Extreme Titles after the main event as Tyler was getting ready for the main event. Impact congrats Tyler of winning the World Heavyweight Championship then told Tyler to become better if he defeats someone like GI Styles. Impact pats Tyler on the shoulder and takes his leave as Tyler takes a moment to think before he goes back to taping his hands. *Interim EAW Chairman WWEFan came out to the ring for something important. WWEFan came to the ring and told the crowd for saying "Thank You" to them and all of EAW fans around the world to make the international tour such a success. Then he announces that he had an announcement regarding "Showdown: Homecoming". He announces that there will be the finals of the annual Gold Rush Tournament, where the winner faces the World Heavyweight Championship at EAW Grand Rampage (2014). The participants for that tournament are Wraith, Nemesis, Devan Dubian, Christopher Corrupt, Cy Henderson, Venom, Heart Break Boy, and the final participant of the tournament will determine who's does not win the main event between Tyler Parker and GI Styles. WWEFan thank the fans again as WWEFan exits the ring and heads backstage. *EAW National Extreme Champion GI Styles and EAW Interwire Champion Carlos Rosso had a war of words to one another regarding Styles' important main event not only winning it for himself but the name of Dynamite Rain. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2014